


As Time Goes By (Lust)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Eighteenth Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins</b> The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary</b>Arthur’s desire for Gwen increases over the years<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By (Lust)

**Title:** **As Time Goes By (Lust)**

**Author:**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen**

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 162**

**Summary: Arthur’s desire for Gwen increases over the years**

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Eighteenth Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins** The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony.  
  


**As Time Goes By (Lust)**

Arthur remembered the first time he noticed Guinevere. She was wearing a dress that was way too big and her hair was a mess. He thought she was interesting.

When he fell in love with her she was wearing breeches and a white tunic. He thought she was pretty.

The first time he kissed her she was wearing her lavender dress that hugged her curves. He thought she was lovely.

In their first date she wore a peach dress that made her look like a princess. He thought she was beautiful.

The night he proposed she was wearing a blue dress that made her glow in the candlelight. He thought she was alluring. 

Today she became queen. She wore lavender silk and lace. He thought she was stunning.

Tonight she is his wife and she has never been more desirable now that she wears nothing at all. Arthur took his time remembering as he fell in love with her all over again.


End file.
